El Asesino De Ojos Carmesí
by 0o-Kinara-o0
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si en la partida de Sasuke, cuando Sakura le pide de ir con él, el Uchiha aceptara esto?, ¿Y si crean una organización juntos?, ¿Y si Konoha necesita de su ayuda luego de años sin verlos?. SasuSaku. Lemon
1. El Mensaje

Resumen: ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si en la partida de Sasuke, cuando Sakura le pide de ir con él, el Uchiha aceptara esto?

¿Y si crean una organización juntos?

¿Y si Konoha necesita de su ayuda luego de años sin verlos?

Lemon. SasuSaku

El Asesino De Ojos Carmesí

Capitulo 1: El Mensaje…

Una tormenta azotaba la oscura noche, una mansión hacia acto de presencia en el _"Bosque Negro",_ un lugar lleno de muerte, sangre y ninjas asesinos.

Pero la gente no le temía al bosque en si, si no, al dueño de esas tierras, un Uchiha de sangre fría el cual era conocido por el nombre de…

"_**El Asesino De Ojos Carmesí"…**_

Una mujer de 19 años, rosados cabellos largos los cuales ahora se encontraban recogidos en un rodete sensual, su cuerpo proporcionado y bien dotado para su edad, su rostro, con rasgos finos, piel nívea y ojos jades penetrantes. Vestía con un short negro y una musculosa azul que dejaba al aire su ombligo, unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla hacían conjunto con su equipo ninja…

La puerta de la habitación sonó, y con una hermosa voz, claramente femenina…

- Adelante – permitió la joven

- Señorita, el amo la llama – aviso inclinándose ante ella, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo

- En seguida voy, gracias – hablo la pelirosa – puedes retirarte

Ante esto el aludido se fue sin hacer ruido alguno. La mujer de ojos verdes se coloco sus guantes negros de red, estos no le cubrían sus dedos. Tomo sus armas ninjas y salio de la habitación.

Comenzó a caminar por los extensos pasillos de piedra. Paro frente a una negra puerta y abrió sin pedir permiso…

Dentro se observo una alfombra bordo que cubría todo el suelo, en el medio unos sillones negros ocupaban lugar junto a una pequeña mesa. Estantes con libros, con pergaminos, una chimenea encendida, un pequeño bar y un escritorio cerca de un gran ventanal ocupaban la gran habitación…

Un joven o mejor dicho un hombre de 20 años, piel pálida, ojos negros y profundos, con un cuerpo irresistible para cualquier mujer existente se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio en su sillón negro…

Estaba vestido con una aori negra con parte del pecho descubierto, unos pantalones azules con una cuerda que lo ajustaba (como el shippuden), y el calzado ninja. El muchacho fijo su vista en la joven, le hizo una seña para que se acercara…

La pelirosa de apellido Haruno llego a su lado y tomo el sobre que el ojinegro le extendía, y con una mirada expectante lo abrió, comenzando a leer cada línea escrita en aquel mensaje preveniente de un lugar al que alguna vez llamo hogar…

"_**Konoha"…**_


	2. Somos Uno

Capitulo 2: Somos Uno

De momento la carta reposaba en el escritorio del azabache, la pelirosa miraba la lluvia caer por el gran ventanal, siendo observada por el joven Uchiha…

- ¿Qué sucede? – hablo la voz ronca y grave del muchacho

- No me esperaba esto – respondió la joven girándose a verlo

- Créeme, yo tampoco – sonrió arrogante mirando el escritorio

Sakura se dirigió hacia el, se posiciono detrás del sillón negro, poso sus manos en el cabello del moreno, desordenándolos en una tenue caricia, la cual provoco una sensación placentera en Sasuke…

- Tranquilo, en lo que decidas, yo te apoyare – aseguro, rodeo ahora con sus brazos su cuello y poso su cabeza en el hombro masculino y con una dulzura infinita le beso la mejilla – te amo Sasuke-kun

En forma de respuesta tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso, para luego seguir sosteniéndola con un cariño extraño en él…

- Mañana partiremos hacia Konoha – hablo en tono seco el Uchiha – hablare personalmente con la Hokage

- ¿Iremos nosotros nada más? – cuestiono ella

- Si – asintió decisivo – no necesitamos a nadie más

En la posición en la que se encontraban quedaron en silencio por un rato. El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos parecía provocar cierta sensación de tranquilizadora para ambos…

- Es tarde, vayamos a acostarnos – hablo el Uchiha levantándose del sillón

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a su habitación, al entrar una cama matrimonial se vio, un gran guardarropa, una ventana tapada con cortinas azuladas, un baño privado y una alfombra del mismo color de las cortinas y las paredes cubría el suelo.

El Uchiha cerró la puerta con llave, para luego comenzar a desvestirse sin pudor alguno…

Quedando solamente en boxers se recostó en la cama, al mismo tiempo que sentía un segundo peso en el lecho. La pelirosa rodeo su cintura con un brazo, luego apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar su torso descubierto. El pelinegro también empezó a acariciar su rosado cabello, ambos se habían acostumbrado a acariciarse mutuamente antes de dormirse…

Sakura se giro, quedando de espaldas a él, el hombre la miro sin entender su reacción y en un impulso posesivo la volteo para abrazarla fuertemente. Sujeto sus rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos ausencia…

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – cuestiono e joven

- Nada – respondió, intentando esquivar la mirada, algo que no logro

- No me gusta que me mientan – amenazo con el seño fruncido – y menos tu

- Es que, no se como voy a reaccionar al verlos, sobre todo a Naruto y a Kakashi – confeso – me da miedo, pero, también tengo miedo de su reacción

- ¿Quieres quedarte? – pregunto comprensivo

- No!, jamás dejaría que vayas solo – se excuso

- Sakura, recuerda que eres mia – hablo posesivo Sasuke – mantente cerca mío, y todo estará bien

- ¡Y tu mío! – contraataco, inflando los cachetes

- Lo se – respondió en un susurro el poseedor del sharingan, para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de la mujer

- No me separare de ti – le informo Sakura – te prometo que intentare ser lo mas fuerte posible Sasuke-kun – lo abrazo con dulzura y deposito un beso en su frente – te lo prometo

Continuara…


	3. El Ala Fenix

Capitulo 3: "El Ala Fénix"

Sasuke y sakura se dirigían a Konoha; la pelirosa iba tomada de su mano unos pasos mas atrás, mientras el Uchiha sujetaba firmemente a la joven mirando con ojos vacíos la puerta de la aldea de la hoja, la cual se hallaba al final del camino.

El moreno miro de reojo a Sakura y ella entendiendo esa mirada instintivamente soltó su mano suavemente para tomarlo del brazo, justo al mismo tiempo se detuvieron frente a la inmensa puerta siendo rodeados por ambus…

El portador del Sharingan vestía unos pantalones negros amarrados por un cordón del mismo color mientras que en la parte superior, una aori negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda era cubierta por una capa del mismo tono.

La mujer a diferencia de él, vestía un top blanco dejando ver su vientre plano, una pollera y unas calzas negras cubrían su parte inferior además de unos guantes de red, ella también portaba el símbolo Uchiha en la parte de atrás del top…

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán entrar a Konoha? – hablo el líder ambu

- Vengo en nombre de la Hokage – declaro demandante el muchacho – ahora, te sugiero que te apartes

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de lo que dices? – provoco enfurecido por la arrogancia del ninja

- Sasuke, ve a la torre Hokage, yo me encargare de ellos – dijo Sakura mirando a los 5 ninjas

- No te tardes – susurro con un leve tono de preocupación mientras desaparecía

- Tranquilo – sonrió ella – muy bien, debo admitir que tienes un nivel de chakra impresionante_ Neji_

- Vaya Sakura, jamás imagine esto de ti – rió él mientras hacia una seña a dos ambus para que siguieran a Sasuke

- ¡Ah No! – hablo la pelirosa parándose frente a los dos ambus – que aquí no se Irán

- ¿Nos vas a detener, frente de marquesina? – se burlo una rubia sacándose la mascara

- Jajajaja, ¿no has madurado nada, verdad _Yamanaka_?, además, ¿detenerte? – rió a carcajadas la kunoichi – pero si ya lo hice – dijo mientras unas maderas salían del suelo y los sujetaban a todos

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! – Se altero Ino - ¿Qué hiciste _traidora_? – grito enojada intentando safarse al igual que sus compañeros

- Deberías saberlo, después de todo eres ambu, ¿no? – contesto la ojijade yéndose del lugar

En la torre Hokage se encontraba un ojinegro en el despacho de Tsunade justo frente a ella rodeado por Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma y Gay. De repente junto a Sasuke apareció la mujer Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a Hatake quien sonrió nostálgicamente debajo de su mascara viendo a los que fueron alguna vez sus alumnos, Sakura tomo del brazo al portador del Sharingan mientras este sonreía arrogante y tranquilo de que su mujer haya vuelto, (aunque esto solo lo sabían ellos dos)…

- Hmp, demoraste – hablo mirándola y cerciorándose de que este bien

- Perdóname Sasuke-kun – sonrió dulcemente

- Uchiha, Haruno – nombro la rubia - ¿Cómo han entrado?

- Sakura peleo contra ellos – respondió sonriendo fríamente - ¿los mataste?

- Mmm, no, pero tardaran en salir de ese genjutsu – explico

- ¿Qué fue lo que los cambio tanto?, por dios… - susurro Tsunade mirándolos tristemente

- No nos enviaste esa carta para hablar de nuestros asuntos personales – se quejo el azabache

- Mira niño estupido, tenle respeto a la Hokage – salto Anko mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero una kunai se lo impidió rozando su cara y dejando a todos en shock

- La próxima vez no fallare Anko – dijo Sakura mirándola desafiante

- Ya basta! – Ordeno la rubia – los cite por que los necesito para una guerra en contra de Akatsuki, como habrán visto, Konoha esta en decadencia

- Según lo que sabemos ustedes tienen un organización llamada "El Ala Fénix" oculta en el Bosque Negro – hablo el peliplata

- Akatsuki quiere algo de nosotros, además de venganza – explico ahora Asuma – estamos enterados de que hubo bajas en la organización de esos asesinos

- Sassori y Deidara – comenzó diciendo la pelirosa – fueron asesinados por mi

- Asesine a Hidan e Itachi esta enfermo – continuo Sasuke

- Bien, ¿saben si ingresaron nuevos miembros? – cuestiono Kurenai sin salir de su asombro al igual que todos

- No, pero te lo puedo averiguar en dos días – dijo secamente

- Perfecto, ¿entonces nos ayudaran? – pregunto ahora la Hokage

- ¿Y que ganamos nosotros si se puede saber? – dijo molesto el ojinegro

- ¿Qué querrías? – devolvió la pregunta inteligentemente la rubia de coletas

- El barrio Uchiha – pronuncio mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio y sus ojos se tornaban carmesí

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – gritaron todos

- Si ganamos su "Guerra", me dejaran destruir lo que quedo del barrio Uchiha y serán los encargados de comunicarle a cada aldea que el poderoso clan portador del Sharingan será resurgido en lo profundo del Bosque Negro – explico sonriendo arrogante

- Es una locura – dijo Tsunade

- Hmp, ¿hay trato o no? – volvió a hablar

- Grrrr…, de acuerdo hay trato – dijo rabiada – mas te vale ganar entonces

- Perfecto – sonrió satisfecho

- ¿Tienes un ejército? – hablo Kurenai

- Varios – respondió la ojijade – en realidad son ninjas renegados que se unieron a nosotros, por lo tanto no se si podría llamarse ejercito

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Anko

- Nosotros los llamamos Hebis – siguió explicando – cada grupo esta compuesto de 3 o 5 ninjas, estos se especializan en técnicas muy bien desarrolladas, y en cada Hebi hay un ninja especializado de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Etcetejutsu, además de un ninja medico

- Interesante – susurro Kakashi

- Cada equipo esta regido por un líder, el cual es elegido por Sakura – continuo el Uchiha – a la hora de luchar son independientes y fieles, obedecen cualquier orden que ella o yo demos

- El resto de cómo nos manejaremos es nuestro problema – finalizo la joven

- Muy bien, cuando crean conveniente llamarlos háganlo – dijo Tsunade, cuando terminen de repararlas les daré dos casas para que puedan instalarse

- Una sola – interrumpió la ninja medico

- Pero… - intento refutar

- Con una estará bien – sentencio Sasuke

- De acuerdo, mientras tanto se hospedaran en una mansión junto al resto de mis ambus – explico la rubia

- Espero que sea rapido, no me gusta la mala compañía – susurro el chico de cabellos azabaches saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por la ojijade

Continuara…


	4. Poder y Sangre

Capitulo 4: Poder y Sangre

Al salir de la torre Sakura y Sasuke se vieron enfrentados por Sai, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee y Chouji. Todos se miraban con ojos desafiantes mientras un tenso ambiente se formaba alrededor de ellos…

- Valla, los subestime, escaparon de mi técnica – hablo Sakura rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Crees que con eso nos derrotaras estupida? – pregunto Ino hecha una furia

- Si hubiera querido Yamanaka, los hubiera matado – murmuro molesta

- ¿Y que eres del Uchiha? – Pregunto Sai de repente - ¿Su puta?

El viento soplo, mientras de un segundo a otro el cuerpo de Sai quedaba atravesado por la katana del Uchiha, quien se hallaba a sus espaldas atravesándosela, la profunda y grave herida que el ninja había recibido provoco que cayera al suelo inconciente y perdiendo mucha sangre, Sasuke retiro su espada y la limpio antes de envainarla, luego se dirigió junto a Sakura y la abrazo…

- ¡¡Sai!! – gritaron todos acercándose a él

- Lo mataste… - susurro Kiba

- ¡Lo mataste maldito asesino! – grito Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

- Me conocen como El Asesino De Ojos Carmesí – hablo con voz seca mientras se separaba de la pelirosa quien lo miro enternecida – solo hice honor a mi nombre

- ¿Y por esa estupidez tenias que matarlo? – Dijo Ino presa del llanto - ¡yo lo amaba!

- Defendí mi apellido – dijo sin más el ojinegro

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender el kyuubi

La pregunta de Naruto quedo perdida en el aire, ambos se miraban con desafió, rivalidad, pero sobre todo con la esperanza de que aun los lazos que anteriormente los unían permanezcan latentes, y esto es algo que solo una cierta mujer de ojos jade noto en ellos, y sonrió melancólicamente ante esto…

De repente un grito junto a una explosión alerto a todos los ninjas presentes…

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – grito Lee

- Habrá que ir a ver – murmuro Sasuke – Sakura, vamos

- Si – asintió la pelirosa

- Nosotros también debemos ir – hablo el chico perro siendo seguido por los demás, menos por Ino, quien se quedo junto al cuerpo de Sai

Todos se dirigieron al lugar de la explosión. Una vez allí, cinco Akatsukis se encontraban derrotando a unos cuantos ambus. Inmediatamente, los shinobis y las kunoichis comenzaron su ardua pelea contra Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Pein y Kisame. Tanto Shikamaru, Lee y Neji peleaban contra Pein, Sakura contra Deidara, Sasuke contra su hermano, Kiba y Chouji contra Kisame mientras que Naruto y Ten-Ten peleaban contra Konan…

- ¿Qué pasa muñequita? – insinuó Deidara a Sakura

- Cállate imbecil – grito arremetiendo contra el

- ¿El Ala Fénix aquí? – Hablo Pein – pero que bajo han caído

- ¿Nosotros? – rió la pelirosa – o ustedes por atacar a una aldea como esta

- Ya vimos lo que queríamos ver – sentencio el líder Akatsuki poniéndose serio por las palabras de la joven – nos veremos pronto – susurro desapareciendo con el resto de Akatsuki

- Malditos bastardos, escaparon – refunfuño Naruto

- Solo nos probaron los muy imbeciles – agrego Chouji mientras se sentaba en el suelo al igual que los demás por las heridas causadas

- ¿Eso creen? – pregunto Sakura terminando de curar a el Uchiha

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Ten-Ten

- En todos estos años que peleamos contra ellos, creemos que buscan algo, y ese algo es posible que este aquí en Konoha – se explico la ojijade – hay algo que ni ustedes ni la Hokage nos dijeron ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre si, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura esperaban una respuesta expectantes…

- No solo buscan al Kyuubi de Naruto – empezó diciendo Shikamaru – también buscan algo del Clan Hyuuga y del Uchiha

- ¿Uchiha? – cuestiono secamente el joven de cabello azabache

- Si, según lo que sabemos quieren un poder de ustedes o algo así, para que el dia que cumplas tu segundo objetivo, ósea, restablecer tu Clan, tu primogénito no herede ese poder – explico Ten-Ten

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si, mientras la pelirosa sonreía dulcemente y él a su estilo arrogante…

- Del Hyuuga buscan un pergamino secreto capaz de garantizarles la ubicación de cada Bijou – dijo Neji

- Hmp, estupidos – susurro el poseedor del Sharingan

- Lo del Clan Uchiha, no hay por que preocuparse, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura colgándosele del cuello con dulzura

- Siempre y cuando no te separes de mí – sentencio más en forma de orden que como respuesta

Luego frente a todos el Uchiha se apodero de sus labios con vehemencia y necesidad para después comenzar a descender en un camino de besos y lengua por su níveo cuello. Sasuke se detuvo al encontrar el pulso en aquel calido lugar y rodeando con sus manos su cintura empezó a lamer y succionar aquella zona para luego abrir su boca y morder la piel de Sakura con sus colmillos, quien gimió levemente de dolor mientras el ojinegro succionaba fervientemente la sangre dulce de la joven…

Continuara…


	5. Mi Mujer Mi Esposa

Capitulo 5: Mi Mujer, Mi Esposa

Cada rincón del cuerpo de Sakura estaba marcado por las fuertes mordidas y lamidas de Sasuke, no había nada de su cuerpo que el no conociera, volvió a saborear su cuello con fuertes succiones, su cuerpo desnudo junto al de él, una sensación indescriptible, la amaba, amaba a esa mujer, sabia esa debilidad que tenia con ella, y también sabia la debilidad futura…

Gemidos de la ojijade invadían la habitación de su nueva casa, para su suerte, luego de que todos habían visto como mordió su cuello y succiono su sangre los estupidos ninja de la aldea de la Hoja le contaron a Tsunade, y luego de un enorme cuestionamiento el cual no respondieron fueron llevados a su nuevo "hogar", una casa del barrio Uchiha…

La sentía, estaba cerca del orgasmo, beso sus labios, y fue correspondido, ella lo amaba y con locura, eso llenaba su pecho de un orgullo masculino imposible de describir. Siguió moviendo sus dedos en el interior de la pelirosa, y un grito ahogado por otro apasionado beso confirmo la llegada del segundo orgasmo de la noche…

- Eres malo… - murmuro la joven cansada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado

- Hmp, pero te gusta – dijo con sorna

- Siempre y cuando seas tu quien me lo haga – confeso ella mientras acariciaba su rostro

- Siempre será así Sakura, y lo sabes – dijo con una extraña suavidad – jamás dejare que alguien te toque

- Te amo Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura para luego besarlo – hazme tuya, de nuevo, como todas las noches

En respuesta el Uchiha volvió a besarla, adoraba que le dijera que la hiciera suya, era algo que no tenia por que decirlo, era algo obvio, pero su sutil voz pidiéndoselo lo excitaba de sobre manera. Sin esperar más acaricio sus piernas, y flexionando una de ellas la penetro fuertemente, logrando que ambos gimieran con locura desbocada…

Luego de esa embestida, las restantes se hicieron mas fuertes, y dominantes, sin descanso alguno sus sexos chocaban excitándolos cada vez mas, acercándolos al hermoso placer final, y así fue como sus cuerpos se tensaron y sus gemidos salieron a flote, él se derramo en ella, entregándoselo todo, solo a ella se lo daría, a nadie mas, por que ella, Sakura Haruno era su mujer, su amiga, su amante y su esposa…

- Te amo – murmuraron al unísono, aunque Sasuke casi inaudible

Se dieron unos minutos para respirar, sin separarse, y sin previo aviso, Sakura giro las posiciones quedando ella arriba para luego salir de él, beso su cuello, lamió su tórax mientras escuchaba la agitada respiración del moreno, subió la vista y vio el Sharingan activado grabando cada uno de sus movimientos, como todas las noches, desde hace 7 años, parece mentira, a los 12 años se habían ido de la aldea, y al año siguiente se acostaron por primera vez…

Beso su miembro para luego masturbarlo con extrema agilidad, beso la punta y se lo metió completo en la boca escuchando un sonoro gemido del Uchiha, comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo suavemente, realmente sabia como excitar a su marido, se detuvo cuando supo que él ya no aguantaría mas, y sin esperar un segundo se penetro, ambos volvieron a gemir, Sasuke la sujeto de la cintura para luego ayudarla a subir y bajar sobre la dura erección…

- Sasuke…ahh,…te amo – dijo en pleno acto

- Sakura… - susurro excitado

Aun en esa posición se sentó sobre la cama, para así poder capturar con su boca uno de los rosados pezones, lo succiono con fuerza, provocando en ella una sensación de dolor y placer. Nuevamente comenzaban a llegar al orgasmo, sus cuerpos pedían la liberación necesaria, unas cuantas embestidas más y se fundieron en un beso, mientras sus músculos antes tensos se relajaban, Sasuke descargaba todo su semen en el interior de su mujer…

Los brazos de Sakura rodeaban el cuello del moreno, mientras un juego de lenguas se convertía en un apasionado beso. A falta de aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el Uchiha desactivo su Sharingan, negros vs jades, en ambos se podía ver, amor, pasión, lujuria, esperanza y felicidad…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestiono levemente preocupado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

- Bien, solo estoy un poco cansada – respondió dulcemente – Sasuke-kun, ¿no crees que fue demasiado hacerlo delante de todos?

- ¿Hablas de anteayer, cuando probé tu sangre? – cuestiono sin mas

- Así es, creo que fue bastante chocante para ellos, recuerda que no saben lo que eres – dijo en tono de regaño

- Hmp, no me interesa, que se consigan una vida y dejen de joderme – hablo fríamente

- Que tierno Sasuke-kun – dijo irónica Sakura mientras acariciaba su cabello - ¿dormimos un rato?

- Hazlo tu, yo iré a… - pero antes de poder seguir lo interrumpió

- No…, quédate, desde que estoy así no me siento muy segura – confeso sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien la miro preocupado

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Cuestiono molesto al ver su afirmación - ¿y por que no me lo dijiste?

- Por que pensé que te estorbaría algo así, se que puedo defenderme, pero últimamente me siento muy vulnerable – respondió media angustiada – tengo un mal presentimiento

- Tranquila princesa – susurro para luego salir de ella y recostarla dejándola sobre su pecho y tapándola – me quedare contigo

- Gracias Sasuke-kun – hablo Sakura – y lo siento

- Sabes que puedes decirme todo Sakura – susurro para luego sentir su tranquilo respirar, indicando que se había dormido – _te amo_ – pensó con tranquilidad, algo que lograba sentir solo con ella

Continuara…


	6. Los Sentimientos De Naruto

Capitulo 6: Los Sentimientos De Naruto

Por la mañana, una densa neblina, acompañada de una fuerte humedad envolvía Konoha. Tres personas se escondían entre os árboles observando a un rubio, poseedor del Kyuubi y a una peliazul del clan Hyuuga, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de la Aldea. Lo extraño es que el normalmente hiperactivo joven, estaba ahora serio y con un semblante raro en él. El trío escondido entre las sombras se miro entre si y comentaron…

- Vaya, parece que esta muy serio, ¿no? – hablo un hombre

- Si, pero es normal, él nos dijo que así iba a reaccionar – comento uno de ellos

- Pobre… - susurro otro

- ¡Ah!, deja de ser tan compasivo – chillo una mujer

- Tranquila gatita, tenemos que ir con él, y si te ve alterada se va a enfadar – dijo otro apoyando una mano en el hombro de la joven

- Es cierto, lo siento primor – contesto la pelirroja

- Solo tu sabes calmarla, kami-sama te bendiga – hablo un grandullón

- No por nada soy su novio – dijo el otro joven sonriendo fríamente

- Extraño a Sakura, en la organización no hay muchas chicas con las cuales me llevo bien – dijo la joven

- Yo también extraño a la señorita, sobre todo sus comidas, además es muy dulce – dijo el pelinaranja

- Claro, nadie extraña a Sasuke – rió burlón un peliceleste

- Tu eres su amigo, no nosotros, además siempre tiene un humor de perros – se quejo la de lentes

- Es cierto Karin, pero tú eres una muy buena amiga de Sakurita – recordó

- Por supuesto, yo gane ese puesto – respondió con ego

- ¿Cómo te encuentras para saltar? – pregunto el dientudo

- Bien, Suigetsu estas siendo un poco exagerado, solo estoy de dos meses – explico cansada

- Igual, debo cuidarte, anda a saber que locura puedes cometer – se quejo el peliceleste

- No te quejes suigetsu – hablo el pelinaranja – ya tendrás lugar para quejarte una vez que ella y la señorita se junten a hablar de sus embarazos

- Tienes razón Juugo, tienes razón – dijo con cansancio – muy bien, andando

Luego de esa conversación, los tres ninjas desaparecieron de las sombras. Mientras tanto una ojiperla junto a Naruto estaban en el parque mas lindo de la Aldea, caminaban tomados de la mano, en silencio. Hinata sabía lo que su novio sufría los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido, sobre todo la muerte de Sai…

- Naruto-kun – llamo suavemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Decías algo Hinata-chan? – pregunto serio

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? – pregunto deteniendo su caminar

- ¿De esto? – dijo sin entender el rubio

- De…Sasuke y Sakura – respondió dudosa de su reacción

- No quiero hablar de ellos – sentencio molesto

- No quieres pero lo necesitas, te conozco Naruto, yo estoy aquí contigo, puedes contármelo – pidió sonriéndole

- Te lo agradezco Hinata, pero no puedes hacer nada – esas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo de sus ser

- Si puedo – exclamó decidida

- ¿A si? – dijo irónico, no sabia por que, pero su furia la estaba descargando con ella

- Puedo escucharte, ¿y sabes por que?, por que te amo – dijo ella

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos, Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Naruto siempre había sido muy abierto con ella, pero desde la llegada de sus antiguos amigos, él se había encerrado en su propio mundo. Al principio, tenia esperanza de que el rubio volviera a sonreír de verdad, pero lamentablemente no había sido así, sino que todo lo contrario…

- Tienes razón, lo siento Hinata-chan – sonrió tristemente – yo se que fue mi culpa el hecho de que se hayan ido

- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – cuestiono sin saber la razón

- Nunca había encajado en el equipo 7, yo lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo, no se si era por la bestia que tengo en mi interior, solo se que no encajaba – hizo una pausa y miro el cielo nublado – Sakura estaba obsesionada con Sasuke, y él no hacia mas que presumir, y sinceramente tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, ya que era el mejor – frunció el ceño y miro a Hinata – claro que nunca la admitiré ante él

- Naruto… - sonrió ella

- Sakura tenía mucha fortaleza, pero en ese tiempo no le daba importancia a eso, y ni hablar de su inteligencia, en eso, rebasaba hasta el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha

- Si, Sakura-san siempre fue muy fuerte, sobre todo en el bosque de la muerte – dijo dulcemente la ojiperla

- ¿Sabes?, ella siempre me dijo que tenia que observar a mi alrededor, sabia que tu estabas enamorada de mi, y también sabia que yo me enamoraría de ti, pero jamás lo note – sonrió socarrón el ojiazul – como buen atolondrado

- Basta…, me sonrojo – dijo tímidamente

- Me gusta cuando lo haces – confeso sonriendo el Kyuubi

- Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos? – cuestiono

- ¿Qué ganaría con eso? – pregunto sin esperanzas

- Dejar de sufrir – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sakura con una bolsa en mano, vestida con una pollera rosa y musculosa blanca. Los ojos de la mujer reflejaban una tristeza compasiva y hasta arrepentida. Naruto se quedo helado, fijo su vista en Hinata y esta estaba al igual que él sorprendida por la aparición de la pelirosa. La ojijade se acerco al chico y acaricio su mejilla con sutileza.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – fue la pregunta que resonó como eco en la mente del Uzumaki

Continuara….


	7. Confesiones Interesantes

Capitulo 7: Confesiones Interesantes

El silencio reino entre las tres personas enfrentadas. La pregunta hecha por la joven pelirosa aun resonaba en la mente del Kyuubi de Konoha. Observándola a los ojos, el muchacho hablo…

- ¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿Sasuke te deja? – dijo irónico

- Sasuke no tiene esa clase de derechos sobre mí – respondió simplemente la joven

- Entonces, espero no saber cuales son esos derechos – dijo pervertidamente

- Créeme, yo tampoco quiero que lo averigües – dijo sonrojada

- ¿De verdad vas a hablar conmigo? – cuestiono Naruto inseguro

- ¿Me dejaras? – devolvió ella la pregunta

- Si no hay de otra – sonrió socarronamente – Hina-chan, ¿puedes esperarme?

- Iré a lo de Ten-ten, nos vemos luego – respondió sonriendo tímidamente

- De acuerdo, cuídate – dijo acercándose a ella para besarla con suavidad en los labios, la peliazul sonrió y se fue caminando

- Tal parece, que ya nada es como antes – hablo Sakura nostálgicamente

- No…, nada lo es – respondió el

- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que te amaba? – dijo ella refiriéndose a Hinata

- Me di cuenta hace 4 años, pero hace 2 que estamos saliendo – respondió

- Bien, hazme preguntas y yo te responderé lo que pueda – dijo la pelirosa

- ¿En serio? – pregunto poniéndose serio

- Si – respondió

- ¿Qué son Sasuke y tú? – dijo por fin

- Marido y mujer, estamos casados hace 3 años – dijo sonriendo tranquila

- Pero…, ¡¿Cómo?! Él apenas te notaba – dijo asombrado

- Gracias Naruto – dijo irónica la mujer

- Jeje, lo siento Sakura-chan, pero admite que es cierto – dijo sonriendo

- Si, tienes razón – admitió muy a su pesar

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo fue? – dijo curioso

- El dia que Sasuke se iba a ir de aquí, fui hasta la puerta de Konoha, allí me encontré con el y le rogué; le rogué que no se fuera y le confesé todos mis sentimientos – hizo una pausa – los ignoro, por lo que le pedí que me llevara con el, quería ayudarlo con su venganza o en el mejor de los casos desviarlo de ella – explico la kunoichi

- Y te llevo con el… - dijo Naruto

- Si, después de un largo mar de lagrimas y ruegos – sonrió recordando – pero si, me llevo con el, y siempre se lo voy a agradecer

- ¿Fueron con Orochimaru? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño

- Si, nos entreno a ambos, en realidad a mi me entreno Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura

- ¿Cuándo se enamoraron? – pregunto sonriendo felizmente

- Yo nunca deje de amarlo, lo sabes, pero a él comenzó a interesarle el sexo femenino – sonrió pervertidamente la joven

- ¡¿Te utilizo?! – grito molesto el ojiceleste

- Tal vez en un principio, no estoy segura, siempre se mostró muy comprensivo y cuidadoso conmigo – sonrió – aunque después comenzamos algo mas formal

- Que bueno por ambos, tu lo amaste desde siempre, y él necesitaba dejar de estar solo – opino mirando el suelo

- Eres una gran persona, Naruto – hablo ella acariciándole el pelo al rubio como muestra de cariño

- ¿Luego?, me refiero, ¿Qué hicieron cuando Orochimaru murió? – cuestiono

- Sasuke lo mato, ya no nos servia, y era bastante molesto ya que quería el cuerpo de él por ser un Uchiha – explico

- Entiendo – susurro

- Igualmente, cuando nos fuimos de su guarida, nos llevamos con nosotros a muchos de los ninjas que estaban bajo el mando de Orochimaru, exceptuando a Kabuto, quien hasta ahora sigue desaparecido – comento con el seño fruncido

- O sea que su organización esta compuesta de ex ninjas de Orochimaru – dedució Naruto

- Si, aunque tenemos muchos ninjas renegados también – dijo Sakura

- ¡¿Ninjas traidores?! – dijo casi en un grito el Kyuubi

- Así es, pero no son malos, solo tienen mal carácter, a la larga te caen bien – respondió

- Ojala que así sea… - la miro con fijeza - ¿es fuerte?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender la ojijade

- Sasuke, que si es fuerte – repitió

- Mucho, hasta podría decir que demasiado – respondió con dulzura

- Ese canalla, ya me las pagara, yo soy el mejor, ¡sere Hokage! – chillo el rubio

- No cambias – murmuro la Uchiha

- Dos cosas mas – pidió el joven

- Te escucho – dijo ella

- ¿Qué ocurrió el otro dia?, ¿Qué te hizo en el cuello?, además de morderte, claro – dijo serio

- Bebió sangre – respondió igualmente seria

- Ni que fuera un monstruo – dijo con el entre cejo fruncido

- Lo siento, eso solo el puede contártelo – dijo triste la pelirosa

- Que aburrido, el nunca me cuenta nada – dijo fastidiado el ninja

- ¿Lo segundo? – pregunto para cambiar de tema

- Estas un poco gordita Sakura-chan – dijo señalando el vientre de la mujer

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTOY GORDA IMBECIL!, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – grito enojada y pegándole en la cabeza

- ¡Auch!, ¿en serio? – dijo sobándose el golpe

- Si, pero no digas nada… - pidió con suplica en los ojos la chica

- ¡Que bien!, dattebayo – dijo feliz el Kyuubi

- ¡Que guardes silencio! – dijo molesta

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento – refunfuño – Sakura-can, que mal carácter

Ambos comenzaron a reír, siguieron hablando, Naruto le contó las cosas que ocurrieron en la aldea durante su ausencia, y ella le contó misiones que había vivido con Sasuke. La tarde se les paso volando. De repente un humo negro se formo cerca de ellos, ambos se miraron con sorpresa, hasta que la pelirosa se paro alarmada al saber lo que era.

De la nube, el menor de los Uchiha llego con el Sharingan activado y claramente enojado, fijo su vista en su esposa…

- ¿Dónde has estado? – su voz sonó gélida y letal

- En el parque, con Naruto – dijo en voz baja

- Son las ocho y media Sakura – dijo fríamente

- Lo siento, estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo – quiso explicar

- Sakura, estas esperando un hijo, debes cuidarte – gruño molesto

- Estabas preocupado – susurro ella suavemente y sonriendo

- No lo estaba – sentencio furioso

- Si, estabas preocupado – repitió ella más para si misma

- Vamonos a casa – ordeno

- Pero… - intento refutar

- No fue una sugerencia, fue una orden – advirtió amenazante

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y vio en ellos, a través del Sharingan el miedo y la preocupación que su marido había sentido por lo que a ella pudiera pasarle. Sabía que él no admitiría nada ante Naruto, y si quería calmarlo, a solas seria la mejor opción. Se giro para sonreírle al Kyuubi…

- Debo irme – dijo la pelirosa

- Pero, ¡Sasuke, no puedes obligarla! – le grito al moreno

- Cierra la boca – murmuro con un nudo en la garganta el joven

- Naruto, esta bien, yo quiero ir con el – sonrió – nos vemos

- Si…. - Susurro al ver como se iban

Sasuke iba caminando delante de ella, callado y frío, Sakura caminaba detrás, callada, mirando el suelo. Se detuvo, a lo que el azabache también pero sin girarse a verla…

- No estoy de humor para tus caprichos Sakura – dijo distante – te recomiendo que sigas caminando

- No Sasuke, no esta bien – dijo ella subiendo la vista – perdóname, no quería asustarte, estuve hablando con Naruto, es nuestro amigo y estaba mal desde que llegamos, Quero explicarle algunas cosas

- Podrías haberme dicho donde estabas – dijo el ojinegro – saliste a las cuatro de casa, al principio no me preocupe, pero luego…, no llegabas

- Lo siento… - murmuro apenada – por favor no te enfades

Mientras decía esas palabras lo abrazo desde atrás, rodeándole la ancha espalda. Los músculos de su esposo se tensaron para luego relajarse en los brazos de su mujer…

- No me mires así, no a mi, no como antes, por favor – pidió en un susurro – perdón Sasuke-kun

El Uchiha se giro rompiendo el abrazo de ella, para luego refugiarla en sus fuertes brazos. Su respiración se normalizo, el sentirla con el le daba fuerzas. La tranquilidad de que estaba bien lo embargo…

No me vuelvas a hacer esto – dijo el joven

- Te lo prometo – dijo Sakura

- Tenemos que regresar rapido – hablo separándose de ella

- ¿Ocurre algo? – cuestiono

- Hebi llego con información – respondió sin más

- ¿En serio?, ¿y Karin? – pregunto contenta

- Hmp, quiere verte – su expresión volvió a ser fría y tensa mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

- Sasuke – llamo al notar esto

Cuando el moreno se giro a verla, sus labios fueron cubiertos por los frescos de sus esposa. Cerró los ojos, disfrutándolos…


	8. Planes De Guerra

Capitulo 8: Planes De Guerra

El camino fue corto y en silencio, aunque en los labios rosados de la joven Uchiha se dibujaba una fantástica sonrisa, tomados de la mano como buen matrimonio llegaron a su casa provisoria, abrieron la puerta y un estruendoso ruido se escucho desde el interior…

- ¡Sakura! – grito una pelirroja yendo hacia la puerta con rapidez

- ¡Karin! – Rió feliz, abrazándose con su mejor amiga - ¿Cómo estas?

- Gorda – confeso para luego reír

Jajajajaja, que novedad, ven cuéntame todo – pidió emocionada tomándola de la mano para ir a la cocina, detrás de ellas iba un silencioso Sasuke

Al entrar se encontraron con Juugo y Suigetsu buscando algo de comida en la alacena, el moreno alzo una ceja ante su osadía…

- ¡Suigetsu, Juugo! – regañaron ambas mujeres

- Si quieren comida ahora preparare algo – dijo con una sonrisa picara – pero ahora, ¡largo!

- Hola Saku, jeje, cuanto tiempo, ¿no? – dijo el de dientes de tiburón

- Señorita… - rió Juugo sonrojado

- Que dulces, ahora ¡FUERA! – gruño Karin

Sin esperar un minuto ambos hombres huyeron de la cocina y de las dos locas que allí se encontraban, el portazo dado por las mujeres había indicado claramente que esperaban tener un rato de privacidad femenina, o como decía Suigetsu, "Perdida de Tiempo".

Siguieron a Sasuke hasta el living…

- Bien, hablen – sentencio el moreno

- Deidara esta vivo, parece que un nuevo integrante sabe revivir a las personas – comento Suigetsu

- Si, vi a Deidara, peleo contra Sakura, pero su chakra era diferente – comento más para si mismo que para ellos

- Este nuevo Ninja se llama _Taio_, es un estupido en personalidad, pero es muy fuerte – dijo el pelinaranja

_- Hmp, otro Naruto_ – pensó

- Al parecer atacaran dentro de unos 4 o 5 días, no es seguro igualmente – explico el peliceleste – son fuertes, pero no tanto, traerán un gran ejercito de ninjas, Kabuto se alió con ellos. No fue una gran sorpresa igualmente, te odia, además de que ama a Sakura, es la oportunidad perfecta para "derrotarte"

- Hmp – sonrió arrogante – que lo intente, ¿algo mas?

- Conseguimos el mapa que nos pediste, pero… - dudo Juugo

- ¿Pero? – hablo fríamente el joven

- Esta escrito con unos jeroglíficos muy extraños, además es de hace siglos – explico – dudo que alguien lo entienda

- Me ocupare de eso luego – dijo sin más el portador del sharingan

- Sasuke, ¿Qué haremos con Karin y Sakura? – pregunto el ex alumno de Sabuza

- Ellas no pelearan, se esconderán en un lugar seguro – dijo mirando por la ventana – veremos cual pero el hecho de que no peleen es una decisión irrevocable

- A ellas no les gustara nada y lo sabes – dijo el futuro padre

- Las noquearemos o algo por el estilo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego tomar el pergamino en sus manos

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, dos mujeres hermosas y embarazadas cocinaban algo para los hombres de la casa, sus semblantes antes alegres, eran ahora serios, embargados en un silencio abrazador…

- Habrá guerra – dijo una

- Si, es inevitable – respondió

- Ni Suigetsu ni Sasuke nos dejaran pelear – comento Karin

- Eso creen ellos – dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué planeas? – pregunto sonriendo con misterio

- Engañarlos, por supuesto – contesto sin bacilar

- Pero…, es Sasuke Uchiha – recordó la pelirroja adrede

- Así es, pero yo, soy Sakura Uchiha – dijo sin más, y ambas comenzaron a reír al unísono


	9. Decisiónes Irrevocables

Capitulo 9: Decisiones Irrevocables

El tenebroso silencio que invadía el despacho de la Hokague era realmente horrible. Nadie hablaba, ninguno. Tsunade golpeaba los dedos contra el escritorio; ansiosa, dubitativa. Si esto salía mal, si no les concedían el permiso, todo acabaría. Konoha no seria más que un mar de escombros. ¡No!, ¡ella era la Hokague!, era su deber proteger esa aldea, así fuese lo ultimo que hiciera…

Tres golpes dejaron a los presentes en vilo…

- Adelante – permitió la mujer

Shizune, con las gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente, entrego los papeles para después colocarse a un lado. Tsunade leyó el pergamino, con parsimonia, la tranquilidad que reflejaba era una súbita mentira. Los miro con ojos desafiantes.

- El consejo no esta de acuerdo – sentenció tirando el pergamino sobre el escritorio

- ¿Significa? – cuestionó Kurenai

- Significa que cualquier movimiento que hagamos no será cubierto por ellos – explicó Kakashi

- No nos prestaran ayuda con los heridos, ni tampoco nos entregaran reservas de comida – terminó diciendo Asuma

- ¡Son todos unos cobardes! – gritó Anko

- Cobardes o no, estamos perdido – comentó Gay

- "El Ala Fénix" no es un grupo que pertenezca a una aldea, no tienen poder sobre ellos – dijo el peliplata

- Aunque eso sea cierto, no podemos arriesgarnos – negó con la cabeza Asuma – nosotros solos no ganaremos

- Sasuke es fuerte – habló Kurenai – dijeron que ya habían matado varios Akatsukis

- Es imposible – dijo Gay con el ceño fruncido

- Anko, ¿Con cuantos ninjas contamos para la batalla? – preguntó la Hokague por primera vez

- 300 ninjas aproximadamente – respondió dudosa

- Kakashi – llamó Tsunade seria – tu fuiste el maestro de los lideres del "Ala Fénix", dime, ¿Qué piensas?

- Con ellos y Naruto, ganaremos – sentenció firme

- ¡¡No digas estupideces Hatake!! – Gruñó Anko – es técnicamente imposible

- No para ellos – rebatió molesto – confíen, el Equipo 7, los tres juntos, son una combinación incomparable y mas ahora que se han vuelto tan fuertes

- Bien, entonces esta decidido – golpeó la mesa la rubia – desobedeceremos al Consejo, pero ganaremos. No permitiré que mi aldea muera quedándome de brazos cruzados. ¡¡Shizune!! - llamó

- Dígame, Tsunade-sama… - respondió apareciendo a su lado

- Llama al Uchiha, avisémosle los planes – comentó en un susurro

* * *

Los jades observaron salir a su esposo hacia el despacho de la Hokague. Se sentía extraña, vacía y terriblemente confundida. En muchos años no se había separado de Sasuke, y hasta le había implorado que no la dejara; y ahora, después de ocho años era ella quien se iba, en silencio. Sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro. Seguramente, Karin estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella respecto de Suigetsu.

- Sabemos que no hay otra opción – susurró la joven

- Lo se… - asintió Sakura cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, una determinación se fusionaba junto con su fortaleza – ¡es hora de irnos!

- Perfecto – sonrió Karin – estaremos bien

- _Después de todo, soy una Uchiha_ – pensó la pelirosa saliendo de la casa

Saltaron varios tejados, silenciosas y ocultando su chakra, se detuvieron en el muro que dividía la Aldea del Exilio y sonriendo con tristeza pronunció.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun…

Continuara…


	10. Un Mar De Oscuridad

Capitulo 10: Un Mar de Oscuridad

Corrió a través de los árboles, el corazón le martillaba en el pecho, las bocanadas de aire se hacían cada vez mas intensas. Vió las lanzas, las katanas y las kunais, preparadas para la batalla junto con los ninjas que las portaban. Pero en ningún momento vaciló de su deber. La primera línea de combate, aquel temido ejército que los Akatsukis habían reunido estaba frente a ellas.

Se detuvo al igual que su compañera. Miró a Karin, quien con un asentimiento de cabeza confirmó su posición. Caminó unos pasos, hasta estar a unos diez metros de Madara y el resto de los integrantes de la organización. Mantuvo su postura.

- Madara Uchiha, retrocede, ¡ahora! – las palabras fueron fieles

Las sonrisas afloraron en todos ellos…

- Sakurita, no seas ridícula – de repente se puso serio - ¡tu sabes lo que es esta maldita aldea! ¡Pagaran por lo que le hicieron al Clan Uchiha!

- Lo que pasó hace años no tiene nada que ver con esta aldea – comenzó diciendo – no puedes culpar a la Konoha de ahora, por la del pasado

- Serás imbécil… - la voz cansina de Itachi apareció de entre la multitud – La aldea de la Hoja se sigue rigiendo por las mismas reglas, por mas de que sus habitantes hayan cambiado, la manera de gobernar…, es la misma

- ¡Sasuke cree en ellos! – gritó Karin

- Que a él no le importe el pasado, solo lo convierte en nuestro enemigo – la voz fría de Zetsu culminó la conversación – al igual que ustedes…

Con una señal de parte de Kakuzu, todo el escuadrón que formaba la primera hilera, compuesta de doscientos ninjas, corrió hacia ellas, con la intención de internarse en el bosque hasta llegar a Konoha. La pelirosa se ajustó los guantes y con un grito desgarrador golpeó el suelo, partiéndolo en mil pedazos y logrando lastimar a varios ninjas; mientras la pelirroja realizaba el jutsu de fuego.

- No podemos ganarles – dijo Karin – pero…, podemos retenerlos

- No, yo los retendré, tu sigue con el plan – avisó sonriendo cínica la ojijade – Karin, avísale a Sasuke, que Nagato lo tiene y que me encargaré de conseguirlo

- Sakura… - murmuró

¡Apresúrate, que no hay tiempo! – gritó la mujer antes de volver a golpear el suelo, sintiendo como el chakra de su amiga disminuía cada vez más – muy bien Sakura, es hora de que muestres de lo que estas hecha – susurró para si misma

Corría, como si su vida dependiera de ello, necesitaba a avisar a Sasuke que el ejercito Akatsuki era mayor de lo que habían averiguado; sabia que su compañera podía derrotar la primera línea, siempre y cuando los integrantes originales del Akatsuki no interfirieran, y con mucho pesar sabia que esa era una opción muy poco probable.

Si tan solo no estuviese embarazada correría mas rápido, vio las enormes puertas de la aldea, las fuerzas volvieron a nacer al ver su objetivo tan cerca. Solo un poco más…

Lo supo en cuanto salió del despacho de Tsunade, el chakra de la pelirosa no estaba, tendría que haber adivinado que haría algo así, era tan terca como él y en algunas ocasiones peor; pero había pensado que con la inseguridad que sentía por su embarazo y que ella misma le había confirmado lograría mantenerla al margen.

- ¡No están por ningún lado! – gritó Suigetsu

- Nadie de la Aldea las vio – dijo el pelinaranja llegando hasta ellos

- ¡Sasuke! –

Rodó los ojos, lo que faltaba, que el pesado de Naruto viniese a fastidiar.

- ¡Nos están atacando! – chilló llamando ahora su atención

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó desesperado el chico tiburón

- Son parte del ejercito Akatsuki y aunque no son muchos están causando problemas en la entrada de la villa – aseguró

- ¡Sasuke! – un gritó potente provocó que los presentes voltearan a ver

- ¡Karin! – dijo entre enojado y aliviado el peliceleste acercándose a ella - ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Estas herida…

- Son solo rasguños... – miró al Uchiha – Sakura esta peleando contra la primera línea del Akatsuki

Tuvo que retener el impulso de pegarle a Karin por haberla abandonado y la necesidad de ir por ella. Pensó fríamente.

- Dijo que Nagato tiene el pergamino de los Hyuuga – explicó agitada

- Juugo – llamó el azabache – adelántate y ayuda a Sakura

- ¡Si! – asintió antes de desaparecer

- ¡El solo no podrá ayudarla! – chilló Naruto

- ¿Entonces que esperas? – habló mirándolo, como toda respuesta el Uzumaki sonrió y salió en busca de su amiga

- Karin – dijo – avisa a Konoha de la situación y Suigetsu, controla a tu mujer – dijo cansino

- ¡Tu situación no es muy diferente! – rió yéndose de allí

- Eso esta por cambiar – murmuró internándose en el bosque

Respiró cansada, la cantidad de cuerpos a su alrededor asustaba, todos noqueados… o muertos. Pero aún no estaba tranquila, ninguno de los integrantes de la organización la había atacado y eso solo significaba que estaban esperando el momento adecuado. Como su pensamiento indicó, una kunai rozó su brazo derecho, obligándola a volverse con rapidez esquivando la espada que portaba Zetsu. Saltó de espaldas cayendo de pie sin dificultad.

Algo tocó su tobillo y en cuanto bajó la mirada, un pequeño pájaro hecho de arcilla.

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo saltando

La explosión llegó a ella antes de que lograra escapar, no pudo acomodar el cuerpo antes de caer, por lo que extendió la mano izquierda, apoyando todo su peso en ella, quebrándosela, pero logrando caer de espaldas para no lastimar su vientre. El crujir de los huesos le hizo saber que era una fractura grave. Intentó pararse con rapidez pero Zetsu nuevamente agitó la espada obligándola a retroceder, no sin antes provocarle un tajo en la pierna izquierda.

Aterrizó de cuclillas, tomándose el brazo fracturado y empezando a emanar chakra verde.

- Pobre Sakurita, te esfuerzas en vano, sabes muy bien que morirás – sonrió el rubio – no hay manera de que nos ganes

- No se de que alardeas, si ya te asesine una vez – escupió desafiante

- ¡Perra! – dijo enfurecido

Se acercó hasta ella tomándola de los cabellos y antes de poder propinarle un golpe, sintió un punzante dolor en el abdomen, bajó la mirada viendo como la kunoichi sujetaba firmemente la kunai.

- Como siempre, te confías demasiado – golpeó el suelo con la mano derecha logrando separarse

Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Zetsu la agarrara por el cuello inmovilizándola. Pero así como la atrapó la soltó, se volteó, para encontrarse con Juugo detrás de ella y el Akatsuki en el suelo.

- Juugo – sonrió agradecida recibiendo una mirada comprensiva de su parte

Fijó su vista en el faltante pero para su sorpresa Naruto se puso delante de ella.

- No es justo que te diviertas sola, Sakura-chan – sonrió socarrón

- Naruto… - dijo feliz y tranquila

- Muy bien, déjanos el resto a nosotros, no por nada, somos tus amigos - dijo antes de arremeter contra Zetsu

- Váyase señorita, nosotros la cubriremos – habló el pelinaranja

- Si – asintió sumisa, era conciente de que no estaba en estado para pelear, además, podía confiar en ellos

Corrió apartándose del campo de batalla, llegó a un claro, y apoyándose contra un árbol se dispuso a curarse, el brazo izquierdo estaba realmente lastimado, tendría que utilizar bastante chakra para curarlo. Después de unos 15 minutos se levantó, el corte de la pierna podía esperar, no tenia chakra suficiente por ahora.

El grito de Naruto llegó hasta ella como una daga, dispuesta a socorrer a su amigo intento dar un paso pero su cuerpo no se movió.

- _Parálisis temporal_ – pensó asustada, buscando la mirada el dueño de tal jutsu

- Siempre me pregunte, que obsesión encuentra Sasuke, en ti… -

Delante de ella, rozando su cuerpo, estaba Itachi Uchiha. El miedo se transformó en terror, la última vez que Sasuke luchó contra él, el mayor había ganado aun estando enfermo. Ella no tenia la fuerza de su esposo, ni mucho menos un Sharingan que la ayudara. Estaba perdida, en las manos del asesino más peligroso del mundo Ninja.

- El heredero que llevas en tu cuerpo, tiene un gran chakra y sabes muy bien que no podemos permitir que viva – prosiguió

Besó su cuello, con parsimonia…

- Lo que más detestamos los Uchihas es que nos quiten lo nuestro – murmuró para luego sonreír – ¿que haría mi hermanito, si le robo a su mujer y mato a su hijo…?

- No… - logró articular con dificultad

Después todo se volvió negro…


	11. Miedo y Traición

Capitulo 11: Miedo y Traición

_- ¡Sasuke! – gritó al ver una sombra _

_Pero a medida que avanzaba la imagen fue cambiando; se detuvo en seco al ver la sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Itachi… - murmuró_

_Tomando su katana se acercó hasta ella, la pelirosa buscó armas, pero no tenia nada de su equipo Ninja. Estaba casi segura de que estaba en un Genjutsu, pero no tenia chakra suficiente. Comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con una pared inexistente; solo la sonrisa del asesino, antes de sentir como la katana atravesaba su vientre._

_- ¡No! – el gritó entre desgarrador y doloroso re repitió una y otra vez, mientras el Uchiha perforaba su cuerpo con aquella filosa arma._

Pudo sentir el chakra a medida que se incrementaba, saltó a más velocidad, su maldito hermano estaba con su mujer. Divisó los dos cuerpos y sintió algo en su interior contraerse. Sakura estaba acurrucada en el suelo, abrazándose así misma mientras el cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor, los gritos desgarradores helaron su sangre. Ese maldito…

Ni siquiera pensó en detenerse, desenvainó la katana y arremetió contra el Uchiha quien no tardó mucho en esquivar el golpe. Tan solo una sonrisa, entre divertida y cínica.

- Sasuke, estupido hermano – sentenció provocándolo – pensaba divertirme un poco más

- Hmp – pronunció el menor

- Tu hijo no puede nacer – dijo tranquilo

El menor de los Uchihas no contesto, tan solo espero…

- Lo engendraste siendo esa bestia – elevó la voz el moreno – es una amenaza

- Sabre controlarlo – dijo por primera vez

- Puede matarla – señaló el cuerpo inerte de la joven – el chakra de tu hijo, asesinara a tu mujer, Sasuke ¿dejaras que eso pase?

Hubo otro silencio, en donde el moreno centro su atención en la ojijade; volvió a subir la vista con el sharingan activado y lo atacó. Una batalla entre ambas katanas comenzó decretando el destino de los hermanos. El mayor fue esquivando uno a uno los ataques, su velocidad descendía a cada minuto y el menor notó muy bien, como su hermano tosía sangre. Sasuke logró hacerle un tajo en el hombro aprovechando la ocasión para usar su chidori, pero antes de ejecutarlo se vio inmerso en una oscuridad.

- Sasuke – escuchó la voz de Itachi – es hora de que veas algo más…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, su cuerpo le dolía, a pesar de haber sido tan solo un Genjutsu la quemazón del filo de la espada le ardía como si realmente estuviese herida. Se levantó con lentitud apoyándose en sus manos, un tirón proveniente de su mano izquierda le recordó que aun no estaba del todo curada. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, a unos cuantos metro de ella, Sasuke Uchiha yacía arrodillado, mirando el suelo, con los ojos levemente desorbitados.

Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hasta llegar a su lado, comprobó el jutsu por lo que se dispuso a sacarlo, reunió chakra…

- No lo hagas – la voz helada del mayor la detuvo

Se volteó a verlo, decidida a enfrentarlo para proteger a su marido.

- Te mataré si es necesario – sentenció tomando una kunai de su equipo Ninja

- Estas herida, con poco chakra y acabas de salir de un Genjutsu – enfatizó dándose a entender

- Mi control de chakra es mejor que el de Sasuke – explicó frunciendo el ceño – así tenga poco, lo se aprovechar más de lo que crees

- ¿Piensas que él mismo no puede salir de esa técnica? – cuestionó fríamente

- ¿Piensas que confío en ti? – dijo ella

Una mano tomó su hombro, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con un Sasuke ausente que fijaba la vista en su hermano.

- Sasuke… - susurró al verlo tan extraño

- Puede ser mentira – habló el azabache

- Eso ya no me importa – respondió Itachi ante tal acusación – has lo que quieras

Se miraron durante un minuto, antes de que Sasuke tomara a Sakura en brazos, apegándola a él, y dedicándole una última mirada al Akatsuki, para luego irse saltando sobre los árboles. La joven se abrazó al moreno con el brazo sano, sin dejar de estudiarle el rostro…

Estas herida – dijo sin mirarla

Solo es el brazo, podré curarme cuando tenga más chakra – dijo la ojijade - ¿estas enojado?

Como respuesta el Uchiha la miró por unos segundos, para volver a fijar la vista en el camino.

No me interesa que lo estés – dijo firme – tengo el pergamino

Bien – dijo seco

Sasuke… ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó cambiando el tono de voz

Nos iremos de Konoha – dijo al fin

¿Qué?... pero, les dijimos… - fue interrumpida

No lo repetiré – sentenció fríamente

Permaneció callada, hacia mucho tiempo que Sasuke Uchiha no le hablaba de esa manera, se preguntó una y otra vez, que era lo que Itachi le había mostrado en ese maldito Genjutsu. De algo estaba segura, tenía que darle su tiempo…


	12. Flores de Cerezo

Capitulo 12: Flores de Cerezo

Dejó la canasta de la ropa sobre una de las piedras del patio para después colgar la última prenda y colocarle los respectivos broches. Caminó a paso lento, el vientre de ya ocho meses era molesto y hasta doloroso, sonrió. Parecía mentira, habían estado viviendo en ese pacifico lugar desde hace sietes meses. Su rostro se tornó serio de repente, aun había muchas cosas que no entendía, Sasuke le había dicho poco y nada del encuentro con Itachi.

La decisión de irse de Konoha la tomó por sorpresa, sabiendo que de ese pacto sacarían el _Barrio Uchiha_, algo que su marido deseaba fervientemente; cual había sido su sorpresa al ver la última orden que había dictado el moreno antes de disolver el "Ala Fénix".

_- Destruyan Akatsuki, eso es todo – recordó la voz seria del Uchiha_

A pesar de que no haber podido cumplirlo, sobre todo sin estar los líderes presentes, habían logrado que las fuerzas de dicha organización se retirara, dejando en paz a la Aldea; y extrañamente el ojinegro quedó conforme. Después de eso, abandonaron el Bosque Negro, durante todo ese tiempo Sasuke no le permitió hacer nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida, es más, le ordenó recuperarse de la pelea y descansar.

Tuvieron varias discusiones, en donde Sakura repetía no estar invalida, pero nada funcionó contra la frialdad del joven; por lo que debió cumplir tal orden. Al poco tiempo, el Uchiha le preguntó el principio de un cambio…

**- Flash Back -**

_Las embestidas eran rudas, el moreno observaba con el sharingan cada expresión del rostro de su esposa en tal cumbre de placer, grabó en su memoria la total desnudes de la embarazada. La pelirosa enredo sus manos en los cabellos del azabache y lo obligó a besarla, siendo correspondida con pasión._

_- ¡Sasuke…! – gimió doblando su espalda ante un orgasmo_

_Entró y salió de su cuerpo un par de veces más para luego esconder el rostro en los cabellos de su mujer, sin dejar caer todo el peso del cuerpo sobre ella, derramó su esencia en su interior. Sintió las manos de la ojijade acariciar su espalda; se acostó boca arriba, saliendo de la joven, para después atraerla a él y comenzar a acariciar los cabellos rosados._

_- ¿Quieres que vivamos solos? – cuestionó en un murmullo con la respiración levemente agitada_

_No hizo más que mirarlo, intentando averiguar a que venia aquella pregunta, es verdad que jamás h__abían tenido un lugar que pudiesen llamar hogar, pero bien sabia que siempre encontraban la manera de estar solos._

_- ¿Cómo una familia? – se arriesgó a preguntar – un lugar donde criar a este niño… - sonrió ante la mera idea – si… me gustaría mucho, Sasuke-kun_

_El Uchiha se acomodó de manera de quedar frente a ella y poder mirarla a los ojos, tocó el vientre levemente abultado._

_- Será un lugar alejado – informó mientras observaba el vientre_

_- Sabes que no te diré que no… - comenzó diciendo – pero, ¿puedes explicarme por que?_

_Esperó el tiempo necesario, hasta que él la miró con decisión._

_- Puede matarte – dijo sin dejar de acariciar a su hijo_

_No respondió enseguida, tan solo lo miró por un rato, asimilando aquel nuevo descubrimiento, y entendió el porque de que el moreno no la dejase esforzarse; acarició la mejilla de su marido._

_- Si no llega a matarme – dijo suavemente – significa que sufriré… ¿verdad?_

_- Si estamos alejados, estarás más cómoda – dijo como toda respuesta_

_- ¿Cuándo será eso? – volvió a preguntar – los dolores, digo_

_- No lo se – la miró a los ojos antes de apegarla a él y ocultarse en su cuello – te cuidare…_

_Acarició los cabellos negros y sonrió con dulzura; podía sentir la preocupación de su esposo._

_- Todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun – susurró_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Más tarde entendió que esa era una de las cosas que Itachi le había mostrado en el Genjutsu. Como bien sabía, los dolores fueron extremadamente dolorosos, para todos Sasuke había estado preparado, lo que le hizo pensar que en la misma ilusión el Uchiha mayor le mostró algo parecido a un posible futuro. Supo manejar casi todos los casos que ella había sufrido.

- Excepto uno… Sasuke-kun – murmuró

**- Flash Back -**

_Apagó la hornalla, dejando todo listo para cuando el Uchiha llegue. Ya eran las nueve de la noche, el entrenamiento había terminado y debía estar por llegar. Llevó los platos a la mesa, una fuerte contracción la hizo soltar las cosas dejándolas caer, se sostuvo el vientre intentando de apaciguar el dolor, apoyó la mano sobre el suelo en un intento de sostenerse, sintió su mano cortarse, los vidrios de los platos habían sido los culpables._

_Terminó por caer al suelo, todo comenzaba a volverse oscuro, el dolor aumentaba a cada momento, como si le consumiera el cuerpo._

_- Sasuke… - susurró antes de escuchar el ruido de la puerta_

_- Sakura – fue lo último que escuchó_

_El moreno la levantó con cuidado y la llevó arriba recostándola sobre la cama, tocó el vientre comenzando a emanar chakra rojo, intentando darle la fuerza que absorbía de la pelirosa y a la vez, calmarlo._

_- Vamos Sakura… - dijo en voz baja_

_- Sas… - pronunció débilmente abriendo los ojos_

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su cuerpo se contorsionó provocando que gritara, amarrándose de las sabanas en un vano intento de detener aquello tan insoportable. Sasuke la abrazó, sin dejar de darle chakra, la apretó contra su cuerpo quedando ambos acostados en la cama. La sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo como la ojijade se agarraba de su haori negra, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los jades, provocando más impotencia en el Uchiha._

_- Me duele – gimió ante otra contracción – Sasuke… no puedo… me duele_

_El moreno siguió abrazándola, con la vista fija en la nada, pensando en alguna manera de solucionar aquello._

_- Sasuke… ayúdame – gimió nuevamente, el dolor estaba nublando su mente – ¡duele…!_

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, cayó inconciente, el mango de la katana se encontraba sobre la nuca de la pelirosa. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido, la única manera de que no sienta aquel dolor casi animal…_

_- Lo siento, Sakura – murmuró sin dejar de abrazar su cuerpo_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Desde entonces, la culpabilidad se hacia presente ante cada leve molestia que la joven sentía. Guardó el canasto ya vació en el mueble, sintió el ruido de las llaves caerse de su vestido blanco, las miró en el suelo con cara de fastidió, rodó los ojos antes de intentar agacharse. Una mano masculina las tomó antes que ella, subió la vista con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba su marido, vestido con el habitual equipo Ninja, transpirado y con los cabellos pegándosele a la nuca. Agarró las llaves…

- Bienvenido – dijo sonriendo – y gracias – levantó las llaves

- Hmp – murmuró - ¿Cómo estas?

- Gorda y cansada – rió – pero bien

Se sentó junto al moreno en el escalón que daba a la casa, lo observó, seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, unos deseos de besarlo nacieron en lo profundo de ella.

- ¿Cómo están Suigetsu y Karin? – preguntó sabiendo que el joven venia de entrenar con el peliceleste

- Hmp, bien – dijo sin más para después darle un sobre – de Naruto

Los ojos le brillaron, tomó la carta con alegría y la abrió rápido, no eran muchas las veces que recibían cartas de Konoha, sobre todo porque el Uchiha le había dado la dirección solamente al rubio, pidiéndole que sea cauteloso. Extendió el papel para encontrarse con la desprolija letra del Ninja…

_¡Sakura-ch__an!_

_¿Cómo están? ¡Yo acabo de proponerle matrimonio a Hinata! Tenias razón Sakura-chan… no dudo un segundo en decirme que si. Bueno, el tema con la familia Hyuuga es complicado todavía, pero Neji me aceptó y espero eso tranquilice un poco las cosas, jeje. La vieja esta preocupada por ustedes, aunque no lo diga, esta gritándome mucho… ¡dattebayo!_

_¿Ya nació mi sobrino? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Sasuke-Teme, más te vale vengan a visitarnos! _

_Bueno, tengo que irme, mi estomago pide ramen, nos vemos._

_¡Más les vale responderme!_

Dejó la carta a un lado con una sonrisa adornando su cara, extrañaba Konoha… miró el jardín con añoranza, ese hogar era el que había formado con Sasuke, y a pesar de todo, no cambiaria nada de la vida que llevaba, tocó su vientre, ni siquiera el motivo de su sufrimiento.

Miró al pelinegro, había decidido perdonar a Itachi por haberle advertido de lo peligroso que seria la situación para la pelirosa y el niño, y desde entonces estaba más tranquilo, sin una venganza pendiente. Nada aseguraba que Akatsuki no atacara Konoha de nuevo, ni que quisieran asesinar a la joven ó al nuevo heredero del Clan Uchiha, pero mientras tanto, vivían en paz.

Se levantó para poder sentarse en las piernas de su esposo, le sujetó la cara mientras el deseo y la dulzura se mezclaban en un solo sentimiento.

- Te amo Sasuke – dijo antes de bajar sus labios y besarlo

El ojinegro la abrazó por la cintura, correspondiéndole aquella confesión, a su manera. Estaban juntos y eso…, era más que suficiente.


End file.
